Frieza 's new return
by Richard0
Summary: The sequel to 'A close one' but this story is way better than that. However the ending ruins it all maybe if I make a third sequel it will be better hey we're improving. RR please
1. Frieza's new return , PART I

Frieza's new return : PART I  
  
Frieza was angry that Vegeta had spoiled all his plans. "Vegeta , I will destroy you." Said Frieza. "The crystal was taken from me by that stupid King Yama. If only I could get to his drawer. Hmm. I HAVE an idea." Frieza remarked and then thought of an idea. "Hmm maybe I won't need the crystal." Said Frieza. "The buffoon has forgotten of the key to the crystal." Said Frieza as he searched for it. "I must have lost it." Said Frieza and searched for it the best way he could. Then he found it but as he was about to get it , a guard got it and went to give it to King Yama before Frieza could stop him. "Damn that guard." Thought Frieza. With powerful speed Frieza made it to Didoria's presence. "Hello lazybones Didoria." Said Frieza as he kicked him and Zarbon who was beside him. Then a new villain stepped into the death. "F,F,Frieza. You are dead ? I Spent 55 years looking for you and you are dead. Who killed you ?" asked the strange alien. He had leathery , purple skin with wide eyes and some of those antennas like Piccolo had. He had Moori's figure and shape. "Who are you ?" asked Frieza smiling at his fan. "I , why I am Oseshu from the planet Kratibia. We Kratibians are powerful fellows who have these antennas to fire our powerful Kratibian attack. I am the strongest in Kratibia and I have learnt that Frieza is the strongest one in the universe." Said Oseshu. "Oh , well I was the former most powerful. I was beaten by some Androids , Cell , my brother , a pink clown and the present most powerful the saiyan named Goku. He made it to a level called SSJ4. And now he has the dragonballs within him to make him even stronger." Said Frieza. "What ?" asked Oseshu. "I just died of a disease but here , I will be restored. See I have found some potion of life and any minute now I will be restored with a prayer when I will be restored I will pray for the potion to give you life and then with a plan of mine we could beat Goku and the dragonballs" said Oseshu , but then he started vanishing and after an hour so was Frieza. Frieza found himself on a small land. "Hello Frieza welcome to Kratibia." Said Oseshu. The Kratibians bowed to Frieza. "You Oseshu have just replaced Zarbon as my most loyal and treasured servant." Said Frieza. "Oooh but when I give you power I will be a partner no servant , Now Kratibia that is your servant." "Oh.sure." "Hey , here is the real machine that will help us." Said Oseshu as he uncovered a machine. This machine can make this Goku back into the simpleton he once was. In fact the Z fighters will be alive again only they will only be able to go to the SSJ2 level only and maybe fuse. The dragonballs will be able to grant wishes again. And everything will be normal. Plus this will give you 250000 times more power. "I llike the idea." Said Frieza. " And that is not all. I've made a scientific new machine." He said as he held out a watch. "This watch can make Deproduction and Reproduction." It works if you are with a woman then I would throw some beam at you and this girl and you'll make a son or daughter. If I point the reproduction when you are alone you will get a brother or sister and if point the deproduction at you , you will have a new mother and father. "Oh. So why do we need it ?" asked Frieza. "You fool. We could create Goku's son and turn him against him. He might have enough power or we could make his father against or his brother and we could even give you a son. "Oh , Well anyways get the other machine going so I will once again have a chance for immortaility." Said Frieza. "Ah but I forgot one detail about the first machine. It can make the dragonballs give 6 wishes instead of 2. All we have to do is get 'em before the earthlinks and saiyans do." Said Oseshu. "WHATEVER JUST ACTIVATE THE MACHINE " yelled Frieza angrily. Osehsu obeyed at the sudden outburst and activated the machine. Then after it made a purple light it melted. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that after the machine does it , it will melt." Said Oseshu. Frieza felt new power. "Woow this is incredible I'll destroy them in a sinch." "Do not be so cocky if they defeated you last time I'm sure , 100% sure that they will defeat you again. They always find a way so let's use our mind." Said the Kratibian to the annoyed Frieza. "Ooh I forgot one thing. Oh man I hope this works." Said Oseshu as he took out a puffy ball and dropped it in the melted machine and then threw a purple potion in it. The grey goo turned into all of Frieza's henchmen , ships equipment of the past. "They are all clones. I even made Vegeta and the saiyans with Kakarot in their old power levels. And your father , your brother in a weak form, yourself in your old power , yourself in the robo power and the saiyans and henchmen you had with you including the Ginyu force. Then all of the things went to the sky and into a station. "There was too much room for your army." Said Oseshu as Frieza stood there dumbfounded then he recovered and he and Oseshu went into the ship. "My loyal troops. We will annihilate the targets and you will obey me." Said Frieza. His old powered self spoke up. "He darn made you king." He said and the robo frieza nodded in approval. (Note : these two will be written in ODF and RF for old powered Frieza and Robo Frieza.)  
  
PART 1 IS FINISHED 


	2. Frieza's new return , PART II

Frieza's new return : PART II  
  
{ Signs : Flashback = -FB-, Fantasies = -F- , The story = STR , Dreams/Trance  
= D/T Note = ( ) , whispers = [ ] , thinking = * * , talking to himself = }  
  
Frieza : I made myself king on account of I am the strongest and if you want to prove it I can and if anyone betrays me believe me I can get my revenge and kill you even if you were immortal. I've done it before. (Note :This is a fib you know)  
  
RF : Ooh sorry master.  
  
OPF : Yes , sorry master.  
  
Frieza : *I must be more gullible then I thought* Zarbon , get the ship ready for blast off.  
  
Zarbon : Yes sir.  
  
Frieza : Good. Take me to Planet Earth.  
  
Zarbon : Yes sir  
  
Frieza : Frieza , Robo Frieza you two will be my primary henchmen , Zarbon , Didoria you will be my Secondary henchmen.  
  
STR : Meanwhile..  
  
Vegeta : So Trunks , then I came in Frieza's face and blasted him away Hahahaha , pretty good eh ?  
  
Trunks : Uh I guess that's great dad.  
  
STR : At Goku's  
  
Goku : I'm bored stiff. Hey ChiChi how did the dragonballs get out of me and how did I get no more ability to go to SSJ3 and SSJ4.  
  
ChiChi : I don't know but I'm glad this is great to have.  
  
STR : Meanwhile the ship was landing.  
  
Frieza : Ah that was fast.  
  
Oseshu : That is because I added a little more speed in the ships and look the new scouters have different power levels , difficult power levels. For example a 1000 ,000,000 power level is featured as 1 in the new scouters and 1 is featured in -1000,000,000 eh cool huh ?  
  
Frieza : Wow you are right. So my power level is 2 this is good.  
  
Oseshu : Ha I knew you'd agree.  
  
STR : The ship landed and Frieza got out.  
  
Frieza : Oseshu , you come with me , Friezas , Zarbon , Didoria, Cooler , Father , Kakarot and Vegeta I need you too. Leave now and get us some extra scouters in case these break. Zarbon get me two extra scouters for each of us. And then leave.  
  
STR : In 2 minutes the troops had gone and Vegeta had showed up.  
  
Vegeta : Frieza I thought I taught you a good lesson well then I..What , three of you , some purple namek and Zarbon and Didoria. Is that me and Kakarot in Saiyan gear , Cooler , King cold ? This is impossible.  
  
Frieza : Oh yes Vegeta then you must be dreaming.  
  
Vegeta : I think that is a great answer.  
  
Frieza : Well then let me wake you up.  
  
STR : Frieza punches Vegeta and when Vegeta opens his eyes he sees them still.  
  
Vegeta : Then I mustn't be dreaming IJAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Old powered Vegeta : Come on Vegeta let's go. (Note : This will be OPV from now on and Old powered Goku will be Kakarot)  
  
Vegeta : Oh yeah let's hit it.  
  
STR : Vegeta transforms into SSJ2.  
  
OPV : What ? A super saiyan ? AHH  
  
Vegeta : What's wrong chicken face. Time to illuminate you Frieza.  
  
Frieza : Yawn , yawn.  
  
STR : Frieza takes out his index finger and as he fires a purple beam Vegeta is sent to the ground and back to his normal saiyan form. Then the others arrive and Vegeta warns them about Frieza.  
  
Goku : You're going down Frieza.  
  
Kakarot : I think not you disgraceful fool of a saiyan.  
  
STR : Then Oseshu uses his watch and presses Reproduction at Goku , Gohan and Vegeta. Soon three male beings come out.  
  
Goku : Who are you ?  
  
1st guy : I am your brother. Your newest brother.  
  
STR : Goku's brother has his hairstyle and has Bardock's scratch.  
  
2nd guy : And you Vegeta I am the second saiyan prince.  
  
STR : The second guy had Vegeta's hairstyle but his hair was maroon and he was taller and more muscular.  
  
3rd guy : I am your son Kakrot and your brother , gohan.  
  
STR : This guy had Gohan's long hair when he was a kid and had ChiChi's eyes he was much more muscular than Gohan.  
  
Frieza : I'll name Kakarot's brother , Ogen , his son will be Redon and Vegeta's brother will be Fregetan. Hey wait a minute , Oseshu how did you make them big.  
  
Oseshu : Well you can make them whatever age you want. For example watch this.  
  
STR : He pointed the reproduction at Gohan and soon a baby boy came out. Then he pressed the same button at Gohan and out came fully sized saiyan girl.  
  
Frieza : Ooh interesting.  
  
STR : Then Frieza grabbed the baby and threw it far , far away. Everyone was too dumbfounded to go and catch it so it went away. The girl had red hair which she inherited from no one but she also had ChiChi's eyes.  
  
Frieza : You my dear will be named Hetaka.  
  
Fregetan : So Vegeta want to play ?  
  
Hetaka : Yes uncle Kakarot I do wish so.  
  
Ogen : I want to eat you Gohan.  
  
Redon : Count me in too uncle , you can't forget me. Goku : You are so foolish , We knew it all along.  
  
Vegeta : Yes , Mirai Trunks told us all about your arrival.  
  
Goku : So , we made sure that we got our old features back , watch and learn. Dragonball blast.  
  
STR : An orange beam came out and nearly destroyed them.  
  
Vegeta : Goodbye foolish beings.  
  
Goku : No let them go. I can sense what they will do now that I am invincible again and even if I can Mirai Trunks will warn us. If they terrorize any planet we will return. So consider yourself lucky Frieza HA.  
  
STR : Frieza got into the ship  
  
Frieza : Someday , Somehow I will get my revenge. 


End file.
